Trading Faces
by AK1028
Summary: What happens when Pixies threaten to attack Fairy World? What is Timmy Turner going to do? Call in Phillip O'Connell, of course! Can Timmy and Phillip work together to defeat the Pixies and save Fairy World? Or will the Pixies take their very first victory? Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.


**Trading Faces**

I know what you're thinking. (No, I don't have ESP.) _"What in the world am I talking about?" _Well, that's why I have this introduction. It seems that Timmy has called upon Phillip. Why? We're about to find out.

* * *

(Timmy is in his tree house-alone. A porthole opens and Phillip comes in.)

Phillip: You called?

Timmy: Yeah. I need your help. There is a rumor floating around that the Pixies are planning an attack against your mom and Jorgen.

Phillip: What? Any idea when and where?

Timmy: No. I can't get into Pixie World without island magic and there is a connection in your world that you can't get to-even with island magic.

Phillip: What are you suggesting?

Timmy: I'm suggesting that we switch places. You pretend to be me and I'll pretend to be you.

Phillip: Brilliant! We'll exchange information three days later. Wait. Should we let Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof know?

Timmy: Nah-it might tip off the Pixies.

Phillip: I agree. Give me your hand.

Timmy: Right.

(Phillip takes Timmy's hand and using Phillip's island magic, they switch places.)

Phillip: Remember. Nacey is mom and Henry is dad.

Timmy: Right. Could you open a porthole, please?

(Phillip nods and opens a porthole. Timmy goes through and the porthole closes.)

Phillip: Time to do some wishing. (He leaves the tree house and goes back inside the house.) Hi, mom and dad.

Dad: Hi, Tommy.

Mom: Get upstairs and clean your room, young man.

(Phillip goes to Timmy's room and goes in.)

* * *

Phillip: Cosmo, Wanda! I'm back!

(Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear.)

Cosmo: Hi, Timmy!

Poof: Hi!

Wanda: We were just poofing up things to do for Poof.

Dad: (He's still downstairs.) Oh, Tommy! Vicky's here.

(Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof disguise themselves as goldfish. Mom and dad leave and Vicky come in.)

Vicky: Hello, one and oblivious twerp.

Phillip: Ah, crud.

(He runs off and Vicky chases him. Meanwhile on the island, a porthole opens and Timmy comes in…..)

* * *

Timmy: Awesome! N. Sanity Isle! (He goes to Phillip's house and sees Henry and Nacey.) Hi, mom and dad.

Henry: Hey, sport.

Nacey: Where have you been?

Timmy: I just visited Timmy. Uh, when are you going to see him?

Nacey: Three days.

Henry: You okay, Phillip? You're not acting like yourself.

Timmy: Uh, yeah dad. I'm okay-Cosmo was getting on my nerves.

Henry: Well, your mother and I are going to step out for a while and Nina is going to watch you. Later, Phillip.

(They leave and Nina comes in.)

Nina: (She messes up his hair.) Hey, squirt.

Timmy: (He fixes his hair.) Well, she's better than Vicky. (She gives him a look.) That's what Timmy would say but I'm Phillip.

(Nina shrugs. Meanwhile in Dimmsdale, Phillip is in a dungeon and Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appear.)

* * *

Phillip: (He thinks.) _Timmy has it __so__ rough. He parents still treat him poorly, even though he is fifteen now. Wait-I can wish myself out of this or better yet….. _(He speaks.) Cosmo, Wanda! I wish Vicky was in a tub of jell-o!

(They poof up the wish and they hear a scream.)

Wanda: Ah, it's that old schools wish?

Cosmo: Why not? Old school is back in.

Poof: True!

Phillip: Listen, guys. Rumor has it that the Pixies are planning an attack against Jorgen and Nacey. Any ideas why or when?

Cosmo: Well, I don't like to gossip, but they're planning to attack them at the same time when Nacey gets here in three days.

Phillip: What? And you didn't warn them?

Wanda: Jorgen thinks it's an April fool's joke and the connection to the island has been closed for the night.

Poof: (He stares at Phillip.) Phillip?

(Before Wanda can say anything, Vicky knocks and they disappear. Vicky comes in.)

Vicky: It's time for more torture!

Phillip: Double crud.

(He runs off and Vicky chases him. Meanwhile, Timmy pokes his head out of Phillip's bedroom and sees Nina.)

* * *

Timmy: Time to put the sibling relationship to the test. (He leaves the room and approaches Nina.) Nina?

Nina: What's up, Phillip?

Timmy: Timmy told me that there is a rumor floating around that the Pixies are going to attack Jorgen and mom.

Nina: What?

Timmy: I think someone here is involved. I need your help.

Nina: If it involves mom, count me in. Honestly, Phillip-I wish could I switch places with you. You know more about mom than I do. Frankly, I'm jealous.

Timmy: Really? Cause I'm jealous of you-you've always got the one thing I don't-adventure.

Nina: Hopefully, that will change.

Timmy: I agree. Can you help?

Nina: You bet. Now, all we need is a runoff cannon mouth like Cosmo.

Timmy: I'm in.

(They leave. The next day in Dimmsdale, Phillip wakes up and stretches.)

* * *

Phillip: Man, I'm tired from running away from Vicky. I've got to warn Jorgen.

(Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear.)

Wanda: You can't.

Cosmo: You've got….uh….starts with an _"s"_.

Poof: School!

(A porthole opens and Timmy-still as Phillip-comes through.)

Timmy: Timmy-we need to talk-alone.

Phillip: Sure thing, Phillip. (They go into the bathroom.) What's up?

Timmy: Plenty. Does Rose Landers ring a bell?

Phillip: Too many. She was mom's rookie in inter-dimensional affairs.

Timmy: That's the one. Nina said that she was the only other one-besides Cortex-that knew Nance is an inter-dimensional hero before John and Pete found out.

Phillip: Yeah and she was going to be promoted to assistant but before that mom found out that she was selling top secrets to Pixies.

Timmy: Bingo. And now, she's teamed up with them big time!

Phillip: Any idea where this is all going down?

Timmy: Not yet. But, we need to find out before Nance gets here.

Phillip: I agree. Call me if anything develops. (Timmy nods. He opens a porthole for Timmy and Timmy jumps through. He leaves the bathroom.) Later, guys.

(He leaves the house. Two days later, in Dimmsdale, Phillip finishes changing and Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appear….)

* * *

Wanda: It's showdown time.

Phillip: Nance ought to know as well as Jorgen.

Cosmo: Yeah before the attack!

Poof: I agree!

(Phillip's cell phone rings.)

Phillip: (He answers.) Hello?

Timmy: It's me. (Nina is there.) Nina said Rose left late last night-probably to meet up with the Pixies. I didn't get a chance to warn mom.

Phillip: I know. I didn't get a chance to warn Jorgen, either.

Wanda: (She senses Nacey.) Nance is in Fairy World.

Cosmo: (He grabs the phone.) Get over here fast!

Poof: Hurry!

Phillip: (He takes the phone back.) No time to waste.

Timmy: I agree-meet us in Fairy World.

(Timmy hangs up as does Phillip.)

Phillip: (He puts his phone away.) Guys, we've got to help Jorgen and Nance. I wish we were in Fairy World!

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof: You got it!

(They poof to Fairy World. Meanwhile, on the island….)

* * *

Timmy: (He puts away his cell phone.) Ready, Nina?

Nina: Ready, Phillip.

(She opens up a porthole and they go through. Meanwhile, in Fairy World, Phillip, Cosmo, Poof, and Wanda poof in. A porthole opens and Timmy and Nina come through.)

* * *

Poof: (He looks at Phillip and then at Timmy.) Switched?

Nina: Huh?

Cosmo: Wait. I thought I was the idiot.

Wanda: You are. Now, what in the world is Poof talking about?

Phillip: Not a clue. Right, Phillip?

Timmy: Right, Timmy.

(Jorgen poofs in-with Nacey.)

Jorgen: Pixie alert!

Nacey: And Rose is with them. Did you guys know about this? (Before anyone can answer, the Pixies and Rose show up.) [Rose is a tall, red hair girl, blue eyes, and a flare of rose.] Ah, crud.

H. P.: Hello, Jorgen.

Rose: And Nacey-get them!

(The Pixies take Timmy.)

Poof: Tim…

(Phillip covers his mouth.)

Phillip: Ah, man. Poof knows.

H. P.: And now for you, Turner.

(The Pixies come for Phillip but he puts an island magic force field up and pushes back the Pixies. Everyone but Timmy is surprised.)

Jorgen: I'm confused.

Nina: Timmy knows island magic?

Wanda: That can't be.

Cosmo: Can it?

Nacey: I think Poof knows the answer.

H. P. and Rose: I do not like where this is going.

Nacey: Poof, reveal to us what you know.

Poof: You got it!

(He switches Phillip and Timmy back to normal.)

Nina: Phillip and Timmy switched places?

H. P. and Rose: Ah, crud.

Phillip: Let Timmy go!

(He blasts Rose. That immobilizes her and Nina grabs her and takes her back to the island.)

Timmy: (The Pixies retreat and let him go.) Thanks.

Wanda: I can't believe that you two switched places.

Cosmo: Scary.

Jorgen: Can we worry about that later?

H. P.: You will pay!

(He throws a blast at them. Nacey puts up an island magic force field. She starts to lose reaction.)

Nacey: Quick, everyone! Help me push!

(Phillip, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Jorgen, and Timmy help push back the blast. During this, Timmy glows white. Phillip is the only one who sees and gasps. They push back the blast. H. P. dodges it and flees.)

Jorgen: Coward-but he'll be back.

(The next day in Dimmsdale, Phillip and Timmy are alone….)

* * *

Phillip: I've got new found respect for you.

Timmy: Me too.

Phillip: I put a spell on Vicky so she would be nice to you for a week.

Timmy: And I arranged a day for you and Nina to sit down and talk.

Phillip: See you, Timmy.

(He turns around and starts to leave.)

Timmy: Phillip? (Phillip stops and doesn't turn around.) Do you know something I don't know? (Phillip opens a porthole and jumps through.) Dang-he's starting to act like Nance.

* * *

_What was that white glow? Time will tell. And talk about having the shoe on the other foot._


End file.
